The Way I Loved You
by MrsCullen6
Summary: Bella thinks her life is perfect. She is in love and is soon to be married to her seemingly perfect boyfriend. What will happen when her highschool sweetheart Edward Cullen shows up to the wedding? Will they rekindle their love or is it lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here is my new story. Unfortunately there is no Edward in this chapter but he'll come soon enough. Some characters may be a bit out of character but there is a reason behind everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters**

*~*~*

**BPOV**

Every girl grows up dreaming about that one day. That one day when you tie yourself to the person you love the most in the world. It's supposed to be magical, memorable… incredible. For that one day all eyes are on you as you declare your love for prince charming. It's meant to be the most wonderful day of your life. Every little girl, adolescent and middle age spinster dreams of the day that they get to marry their mister right. That is every woman but me. I had never grown up wanting prince charming to sweep me off my feet, I never dreamed of flowers and wedding dresses… I didn't believe in love. I was a very pessimistic 23 year old. Not that I didn't have my reasons…I was in love in high school, but it never worked out. It ripped my heart apart so I gave up on mister right. That's until I met him. He's the most perfect man in the world. He's what dreams are made of. He made me believe in love again. Now I constantly dreamed of marriage; I wanted the white dress and the bridesmaids. I wanted the flowers and the cake. I wanted everything with him. That's why now I constantly found myself daydreaming of churches and gardens and… Mike Newton. Mike was the love of my life. He had perfect blond hair that spiked up all over his head. When I first met him 2 years ago he was cute with a baby face but over the past two years he seemed to mature physically. He wasn't cute anymore…he was hot. Not that it mattered to me. That's not what attracted me to him. It was his great sense of humour, his genuine kindness and his sincerity. Not to mention the fact that he didn't care about my uh…family. My stepfather was Phil Dwyer… yes the Phil Dwyer, ex baseball legend and now owner of the New York Yankees. For most of my life guys always chased after me thinking they could get close to Phil, you know fame and fortune by association. Mike didn't care about any of that though. When I first met him at the local star bucks he had no idea who Phil was, he didn't follow baseball. He actually liked me for me. He complimented me in everyway. He was my other half.

I was pulled from my internal monologue when I heard a loud bang on the door. A small groan escaped my lips as I reluctantly stood up from the comfy couch. I trudged slowly towards the door, as the person on the other side continued the insistent banging.

"I'm coming," I hissed, annoyed that they had ruined my daydream. I had a fair hunch of who it was before they snapped back at me.

"Well hurry up," a small tinkly voice snapped, confirming my hunch. I opened the door to find my small pixie-like best friend Alice. Despite my earlier annoyance I couldn't help but smile at her. Alice always had the ability to make me smile. She had been my best friend since high school and I adored everything about her.

"Hey Al, come in," I said motioning with my arm. She smiled and proceeded into my apartment sitting down on the spot where I'd just been. I closed the door behind me and then joined Alice, sitting at the opposite end of the couch. I looked at her and saw that glint in her eye…that glint that said she was definitely up to something and whatever it was I wouldn't like it.

"What are you up to?" I questioned. She turned to me and placed an angelic smile on her face. It was a smile that would melt even the blackest of hearts. It was a smile that caused every man to become instantly wrapped around her little finger. In high school every male, including some teachers, did exactly as she asked. Fortunately I seemed to be immune to her powers of persuasion so instead of falling for it I glared at her. "You know that smile doesn't work on me," I added. She stopped smiling and stood up, placing both hands firmly on her hips.

"It's nothing big. We're just going to a fancy dinner," I relaxed a little at this admission. At least she wasn't dragging me off shopping somewhere. However the way she looked now I wouldn't have argued with her even if we were going on a shopping spree.

"Ok," I smiled. "I'll go have a shower. Can you pick a dress for me?" I asked. I knew the answer immediately. Of course she would pick my clothes; she was basically my free personal stylist. I wasn't really in to the whole fashion thing, so Alice had been choosing my clothes for years. She bounded happily into my room, unable to contain the excitement that was clearly bubbling inside of her. It did seem odd to me that she was so excited about picking my clothes, considering she had done so for years, but I didn't dwell on that thought for too long. Instead I hurried into the bathroom and quickly showered not wanting to keep Alice waiting for too long. When I exited the shower I dried myself, wrapping the towel around my body before walking into my room. As I entered the room I glanced at the picture of me and Mike that sat on the table on his side of the bed. I let out a sigh of contentment feeling completely comfortable. _"Can things get any better?"_ I asked inside my head. The simple answer was no, no they couldn't. I was in love and I was loved in return. That was all the really mattered.

I turned my gaze to the dress that sat on my bed. It was a simple black dress with thin spaghetti straps. It was my favourite dress, it was simple yet elegant. Silently, I thanked god for Alice choosing this dress and not some skimpy alternative that I was sure hung somewhere in my wardrobe. I put on some underwear that I picked from the chest of drawers and then slipped on the dress, enjoying the feel of the silky material as it slid down my body. When I was dressed I called Alice. She was there within seconds a look of approval on her face.

"You look amazing Bella," she murmured. I couldn't help but smile at her praise. Alice looked me over and then said, "So for makeup I'm thinking we go natural". I gawked at her feeling shocked for a moment. Usually I would have to argue with Alice over makeup. However I decided not to push this point any further. I didn't want Alice to change her mind. She motioned for me to sit down on the bed and within ten minutes she was completely finished. She looked me over once more, smiling too herself. She handed me a pair of small heels and I placed them on my feet. Alice let out a small squeal as she clapped her hands.

"Perfect. Now let's go," she almost yelled, grabbing my arm, tugging me toward the font door. I searched for my bag and saw it lying on the coffee table. I grabbed it as we passed and then sped up so Alice was no longer pulling me. She let go of my arm and we both hurried through the lobby that led to the front doors. When we exited the doors I immediately spotted Alice's yellow Porsche.

"So where are we actually going?' I asked as we both entered the car.

"I haven't decided yet," she muttered avoiding my eyes. I stared at her, suspicion coming over me. Alice glanced over at me. "I… ok I want it to be a surprise," she shrugged.

"Uh, ok then," I muttered. Ten minutes later we arrived at Alice's apartment. When we entered the car park I noticed one of those old fashioned carriages strapped to two horses. I stared at it momentarily and then stepped out of the car. Alice did the same and we walked up to her apartment together. As we opened the door Alice let out a high pitched scream and ran full pelt toward the handsome man that stood just metres from us.

"Jas your back," Alice squealed and jumped into his awaiting arms. I turned away giving them a moment of privacy. Jasper Hale was Alice's husband, they had been high school sweethearts and 2 years ago they got married. Jasper worked for a big law firm so sometimes his work required him to travel for day's even weeks at a time. It was hard on Alice; she hated being away from him for any period of time. That's the reason for the passionate embrace. When I turned back and noticed they were still making out I let out a small cough reminding them that I was still actually in the room. They pulled apart and smiled at me.

"Sorry Bella" Jasper muttered as he placed Alice's feet back on the ground, but still holding one of her hands in his.

"I'm not. I've witnessed her and Mike making out enough times…its payback," Alice teased, winking at me. Being the totally mature person that I am I stuck my tongue out at her, causing us all to break into laughter. Once the laughter had died down, Alice looked at me and smiled, then stepped up on to her tiptoes to whisper something in Jaspers ear. Japer grinned and then nodded, walking past me.

"See you later Bella," Jasper called over his shoulder as he closed the door softly behind him.

"Hey Bella I'm going to go get dressed. Can you go to the bathroom and find my lipstick," Alice asked. I nodded confused by the events that had just occured. I walked into the bathroom and searched through the draws. When I heard the banging of the door I ran back to the lounge.

"Alice," I called. There was no answer. "Alice," I called again. Again there was no answer. I saw a piece of paper stuck to the door. I walked towards it, feeling slightly nervous. When I got to the door I pulled off the piece of paper and opened it to find Alice's neat writing.

_**Hey Bella,**_

_**Go down stairs to the carriage, it's for you.**_

_**Have fun tonight **_

_**Alice**_

A wave of confusion crossed over me. _"What the hell is going on?" _I asked myself. I opened the door and hurried out to the carriage.

"Ms Swan?" the driver asked as I reached the horses. I nodded unable to speak and he got down from his seat. He opened the door and held his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he helped me step into the carriage. As we travelled down the road, the warm afternoon breeze blew my hair gently around my face. Finally the agitation from not knowing what was going on got the better of me and I leaned forward.

"Excuse me," I said to the driver, "do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked. The driver chuckled.

"Sorry ma'am," he answered, "but I've been told that I'm not allowed to tell you anything". I let out a small groan and leaned back letting the clapping of the horses hooves against the pavement soothe my irritation. I looked up at the sky taking in the setting sun. Finally we seemed to slow marginally as we approached Central Park. The setting sun cast a beautiful glow over the park, it was breathtaking. I stared, taking in the beauty that was before me. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice that the carriage had come to a halt. I looked around the park searching for some explanation for why I was there. I found nothing. The driver of the carriage stepped down from his seat on the carriage and walked around holding his hand to help me down. I placed my hand gently in his and stepped down, stumbling slightly as my feet touched the ground. The driver looked at me tentatively and pulled out a blind fold. I shook my head.

"Uh, I've been told that I'm meant to blind fold you miss," he murmured. I glared at him.

"No…no way," I said shaking my head. "I'll fall flat on my face." All the frustration and irritation seemed to come out in that moment. I hated surprises. The driver smiled nervously.

"Uh, that woman, the pixie-like one, said that if you said that I should call her." He handed me a phone. I took it from him and placed it to my ear.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I asked, annoyed.

"Bella stop being difficult, please. You'll find out everything soon. Please," she pleaded. I considered it for a moment and eventually gave in, I couldn't argue with Alice.

"Fine," I sighed. "But if I fall I'm holding you personally responsible." Alice let out a tinkling laugh and then hung up the phone. I handed the phone back to the driver.

"Ok do it," I murmured, suddenly nervous. He did as I asked and tied the blindfold around my eyes. I took in a deep breath and waited to be led down the pathway. I expected the driver to be the one who would be helping me but when someone else arrived it was apparent he wouldn't.

"Have a nice night ma'am," the driver said to me, laughter in his voice. I waved in his general direction and then heard the sound of the horses walking slowly down the road. I gulped suddenly nervous that I was with an unknown person. I waited for the person with me to say something but they never did. Instead they placed a hand on my back leading me down the path. I walked tentatively, concentrating on every step. I stumbled a few times but every time the person steadied me. Even though the person was unknown I felt comfortable with them… there was something strangely familiar about them.

When we finally slowed I let out a sigh of relief. I had managed to walk the whole way without falling. Somebody placed two hands on my shoulders and I smiled knowing who it was immediately. They placed their lips to my ears and I shuddered slightly.

"Close your eyes Bella," he murmured. I nodded my head and he slowly untied the blindfold. His hands left my shoulders and I frowned at the loss of his touch. He grabbed hold of my hand instead. "You can open you eyes now," he said lovingly. I did as he asked and gasped bringing my free hand to my mouth. The sight before me was just as I dreamed. Mike was down on one knee a ring box in his hand. The setting sun bounced off his body causing him to glow.

"Isabella Marie Swan, when I first saw you I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you. You are my life, I love you," he gulped before continuing. "Will you marry me?" He smiled up at me. I nodded.

"Yes," I whispered. He stood up.

"Yes?" he asked, nervously

"Yes," I smiled. He smiled back at me and placed the ring on my hand before sweeping me into his arms lifting my feet off the ground. We both laughed as he spun me around. When he placed me on the ground he crushed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips unable to contain my joy. He pulled away but held me close, my cheek resting on his chest.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I replied, looking at the ring that now occupied my left finger. It was simple yet elegant with a small diamond. It suited me perfectly. Silently I wondered if Alice helped him pick it out. I came to the conclusion that she must have. We remained like that for several moments just enjoying the feelings of happiness that coursed through us. Eventually I lifted my head to look at Mike who was staring down at me.

"Let's go, I want to show off my amazing fiancée," he whispered. My heart pounded at being called his fiancée and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I nodded at him and he removed his arms from around me, taking my hand. We walked hand in hand down the pathway. When we got to the end of the path I noticed the same carriage waiting for us again. I looked at the driver and smiled at him. He nodded politely as he held the door open for me. Mike helped me into the carriage before entering himself. When we were both seated he placed his arm over my shoulder holding me close. I rested my head on his chest, feeling completely content. When the carriage started moving slowly, I remembered something that I'd forgotten earlier.

"Hey," I said realisation suddenly dawning on me, "I thought you had to work away this weekend," I asked curiously. He smiled cheekily down at me.

"Well I did… I had to go ask your dad for permission," he replied. "Trust me it was hard work. I was terrified that he was going to shoot me," he admitted, swallowing hard. I laughed and strained my neck to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for all this it has been perfect," I whispered.

"You're perfect," he replied, placing his lips to mine.

*~*~*

**So I hope you liked the chapter. Haha so I guess people weren't really expecting Mike to be Bella's fiancé.**

**Please review. They are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write faster.**

**I hope you like the story and you continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone so here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all those who story alerted or added this story to their favourites. It was greatly appreciated it. **

**I don't write for reviews but they make me feel good so please review. Even if it's just one word.**

**Huge thanks to CourtneyCullen for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters**

***~*~***

**EPOV**

My heart raced, as I watched on in nervous anticipation. There was thirty seconds left in the fourth and we were 3 points down to the Cowboys. I knew that I could win this game, I knew I could throw the game winning touchdown, we just needed to get the ball back. I was Edward Cullen quarterback for the New York Giants; I was born to do this. I held my breath as the ball entered the air. It travelled nearly 20 yards, before Emmett Swan jumped, wrapping his hands around it. He ran 5 yards before he was tackled to the ground, stopping the clock with ten seconds to go.

I jumped up adrenaline pulsing through my body. "Woooo Em," I screamed, putting my helmet on my head before running onto the field. I patted Emmett on the back as he ran off. He punched me on the arm.

"Yeah Eddy this is yours. It's all you baby," he yelled, pointing at me as he ran off. Emmett and I were co-captains so we both knew we had to stand up in these situations. He had done his part and it was my turn now. This situation was all too familiar. Emmett and I had been friends since we were little and we had played football together in college before we were both drafted by the Giants. I approached the huddle of players that awaited me. I glanced at the coach watching the signal before relaying the instructions to the rest of the team. I inhaled deeply before looking at the rest of the players. They all stared, waiting for me to speak.

"Look guys, forget the pressure. This is what we've practiced for. We can do this," I yelled. They all nodded their eyes focused. "Hands in," I said placing my hand in the centre of the huddle. Everyone copied. "Ready, break". We all dropped our hands, leaving the huddle. I glanced at the bench my eyes locking momentarily with Emmett's. We nodded at each other and I took my position, a small smirk crossing my face.

"Ready," I yelled. "Down, hut, hut…Hike". I took two steps back, the ball in my hands. I could see players running towards me but I ignored them, my eyes on one thing. The ball left my hand soaring through the air. The crowd went quiet, everyone holding their breath as the ball travelled towards its target. The ball travelled 30 yards before it landed in the arms of one of our wide receivers, Mario Manningham. He ran 10 yards before diving into the end zone. I pumped my fist in the air as several players lifted me off the ground. When they placed my feet back down I glanced at the clock and noticed that there was no time left. I left the field and was greeted by high fives and pats on the back.

"Nice play Cullen," the coach said as he patted me on the back. I grinned and then turned around, watching as the ball sailed through the two goalposts. We all walked onto the field shaking the hands of the opposite team. When I felt an arm around my shoulder I knew who it was immediately.

"Eddy, I don't care what you say we're going out tonight. We have to celebrate," he yelled as we walked down towards the change rooms. I laughed and shook my head, stepping into the crowded room. Everyone talked animatedly and I noticed the media was already there. Emmett and I were pulled in different directions as the media interviewed us on the game.

By the time I had finished with the media and had showered majority of the team had already left. The only person left was Emmett. He was sitting outside the change rooms waiting for me. He beamed at me as I approached.

"Like I said we're going to celebrate tonight". I shook my head a grin crossing my face, Emmett barely ever got to go out.

"I wonder what my lovely cousin has to say about that," I laughed. Emmett's grin faded slightly. My cousin, Rosalie, was Emmett's wife and whilst she was usually pretty good about everything I doubted that she would let him go out on a Thursday night, especially since they had a four year old.

"She doesn't control me," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really?" I questioned. "So she hasn't had you wrapped around her finger since freshman year," I continued. His smile faded completely now.

"Ok fine she did, she does," he muttered but seemed to regain his confidence. "But she's already in Forks for the wedding". My mind took several minutes to register what he just said. "Speaking of the wedding, when are you leaving?" he asked. A look of confusion crossed my face.

"Emmett what are you talking about? What wedding?" He stared at me and then groaned.

"You don't know do you?" He slapped a hand to his head. "Shit I didn't think".

"Emmett what the hell is going on? Who's getting married," I questioned. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Something didn't feel quite right.

"I'm sorry bro…its Bella". Shock coursed through me, that name always caused my body to react, every nerve in my body tingled. Bella was Emmett's sister and we had had a thing in high school. Well it was more than just a thing but I didn't let myself dwell on that for too long

"You know I've always been pulling for you two. Actually I hate this little twit but I have to go…she's my sister," he shrugged. I felt annoyance wash through me. _Why hadn't anyone told me about this?_ I glared at Emmett. He seemed to sense my annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped, frustrated.

"Hey don't blame me. I assumed Alice would have told you, she's organising it. They're getting married at your mum and dads house". I clenched my fists, grimacing at Emmett before pulling out my cell phone. I dialled Alice's number, placing the phone to my ear. Emmett watched me warily.

"Edward," Alice sung into the phone, clearly excited. We hadn't spoken in a while and despite my excitement at hearing her voice I couldn't let go of the annoyance.

"Hello darling sister," I muttered through clenched teeth. "What are you up to tonight?" She seemed to sense the suspicion in my voice and her mood changed.

"Oh um…nothing much. I'm just in Forks hanging out with mum and dad," she lied. "Do you want to talk to mum," she asked, attempting to change the subject. I heard my mother on the other end squeal at the prospect. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Sure put her on," I muttered, a smirk taking over my face. I waited while Alice handed the phone to my mother.

"Hi honey," she almost sang into the phone. Her voice burst with excitement. I felt the annoyance and anger melt away instantly. My mum could make me feel better about any situation.

"Hey mum," I replied a goofy grin crossing my face. I looked at Emmett who was biting his lip to stop from laughing. Emmett had grown up with us, Esme had pretty much been a second mum to him, so he was well aware of the relationship we had. I was a momma's boy and I knew it. Emmett liked to tease me about the fact but he was almost as hopeless around my mum as I was.

"You played wonderful tonight darling. We were all watching it on the TV, it was very exciting," she said. Silently I wondered if _everyone_ had watched the game. Bella was never really one for sports, despite her stepdad being a baseball legend and her brother a football star. It was hard to comprehend but that was Bella, she never did what was expected, that's one of the things I loved about her the most.

"Thanks mum". I looked at Emmett who now had his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. I walked over to him and slapped a hand across his head.

"Owwww," he groaned in pain. "What was that for?" he asked seeming completely oblivious. My mum laughed on the other line.

"Is that Emmett," she asked. "Tell him I said hi". I told Emmett and he smiled the same goofy grin I had just moments ago. I looked at him pointedly proving that he was just as affected as I was. He shrugged.

"Hi Esme," he shouted causing her to laugh again. I let out a small laugh and then returned to the original reason for calling.

"Hey mum," I spoke lovingly. "Are you alone at the moment?" I asked, not wanting anyone else to know what I was planning.

"Yes why?"

Loving at that moment that I was a momma's boy, I continued, "Well I haven't seen you and dad in a while". She gasped on the other end. The smirk I had earlier returned. "I was thinking that I would come and see you this weekend". This final sentence caused my mum to squeal in delight. I hardly ever got to see her during the football season so when I finally did manage to get to Forks my mum was always delighted.

"That would be wonderful sweetheart and just in time for the wedding. I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to make it," she replied. At that moment I felt more annoyance towards my sister. Apparently Emmett wasn't the only one who thought I knew about the wedding.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world mum, you know that". She sighed on the other end apparently her feelings were the same as Emmett's. Everyone always thought that eventually Bella and I would be the ones walking down the aisle. I ignored the way this thought made me feel and continued speaking, "Anyway I want it to be a surprise so you can't tell anyone ok".

"Ok honey," she murmured.

"Thanks mum, I'll see you soon," I muttered before ending the phone call. I turned to Emmett who was watching me suspiciously. His suspicion soon turned to disappointment.

"We're not going out to celebrate tonight are we?" he queried, his voice disappointed. I shook my head.

"No, we have a wedding to get to," I said. Emmett stood up and approached me. When he reached where I was standing he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Ok Eddy," he sighed. "You know I love you right and I always have your back". I nodded wondering where he was going with this. He continued, "But if you do anything to hurt Bella again," I cringed, a wave of pain coursing through me. Hurting Bella was the last thing I wanted to do. "I will hurt you," he finished. His eyes, which were usually full of humour, were suddenly serious. I nodded.

"Em I swear I won't hurt her," I admitted. He smiled. There were so many things I wanted to add to this, so much more that I wanted to say, but I knew it wasn't the right time so I kept my mouth shut. Emmett returned back to normal, punching me on the arm before saying,

"Ok then let's go". We both walked out of the change room and headed towards my car. Emmett and I had driven to today's game together, we always carpooled, it was a game day tradition and since we both lived next door it only made sense. When we were both seated I backed out of the parking space and drove towards my apartment.

As I drove I bit back all the questions that I yearned to ask Emmett. Emmett was my best friend, actually he was more like my brother, but I was well aware that there was a line that I couldn't cross. Bella was that line. She was Emmett's sister and I had experienced first hand what happened when that line was crossed. I settled on the one question I knew I could ask.

"Hey Em," I started, breaking the silence. "Do you uh… um so you don't like this guy, Bella's uh… fiancé," I muttered. Something burned within me but I pushed it away before I could decipher what it was. Emmett snorted before speaking.

"Ha, Mike no way. He's a little dweeb," Emmett grunted. "He seems to have the rest of them fooled but I…I just get this feeling. I don't like him". I nodded.

"Of course I can't say anything you know, she's my sister,' he continued. I laughed.

"Let me get this straight huge footballers who are intent on hurting you, you can take but you can't tell your sister how you feel about this Mike guy," I snickered. He glared at me.

"Oh what so if you didn't like Jasper you would have said something to Alice," he stated. My smile faltered. I opened my mouth to argue but closed it immediately. He was right. "Yeah that's what I thought," he muttered. I chuckled as I imagined just what Alice would do. The saying big things come in small packages definitely applied to Alice. I had been on her bad side before and it wasn't pretty. Emmett's mind seemed to be running through the same scenario because he grinned at me.

A few minutes later we arrived at my house. I parked my car in the garage and exited the car closing the door softly behind me. I turned to Emmet as he stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Hey, have you booked a flight yet?" I asked.

"Um yeah I think I'm leaving Saturday," he answered. I frowned I didn't want to wait that long. I wanted to get to Fork right away. Two days was too long

"What do you say about leaving tonight?"

"Eddy it's a Thursday night, you won't be able to get a flight. Rose tried a week ago Saturday was the first available flight," he said shaking his head. I grinned at him.

"Em trust me I'll get us a flight," I laughed. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine try," he muttered before walking down the driveway.

"Be ready by 11," I called before he jumped over the fence into his backyard. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like cocky bastard but I couldn't be sure. Once he was out of sight I entered my house, walking straight to the phone. I searched for the number in my phonebook and then picked up the phone dialling the number. A woman answered the phone, introducing herself as Lauren. I smirked before speaking.

"Hello Lauren I'm Edward Cullen," I crooned, my velvety voice soft. I heard her gasp on the other end.

"Uh h-hi Mr Cullen," she stuttered.

"Please call me Edward," I interrupted.

"O-Ok what can I do for you Edward?" her voice squeaked and I held back the laughter that threatened to escape.

"Well you see Lauren," I said my voice soft. "That's a pretty name by the way". She giggled on the other end. "I have to get to a wedding and I was wondering if there were any flights available to Port Angeles. I need two seats". I heard her tapping her keyboard before she answered.

"I'm sorry but the flights are completely booked."

"Really, are you sure there isn't anything you can do…for me," I murmured. I heard her inhale deeply.

"Let me see what I can do, I'll be back in a moment," she muttered and then there was silence on the other end. She returned several moments later. "Ok I managed to get you two seats on the midnight flight".

"Thank you very much Lauren you have been a great help," I replied. She giggled yet again and I couldn't keep from rolling my eyes. I had met many girls like her.

"Ok bye Edward," she said trying to sound seductive. I replied with a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. I smiled to myself pleased at the influence I had on most women. It was almost too easy. I rang up a chauffeur company arranging for a car to the airport and one from the airport in Port Angeles. The company said that they would be there in fifteen minutes so I walked to my room grabbing a suitcase before shoving handfuls of clothes inside. Once the suitcase was full I went back downstairs locking the house before jumping the fence into Emmett's yard. I trudged up the pathway pausing momentarily before banging my hand on the door. Emmett opened the door and he rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me," I snorted. "How in the hell did you do it?" he questioned in disbelief. I smirked.

"What can I say," I sighed faking innocence. Emmett laughed, punching me on the shoulder before he stepped out of the house and locked the door behind him.

"You are unbelievable," he muttered. I wasn't sure if he meant that as a compliment or an insult. I chose the former.

"Thankyou," I said causing another eye roll. Apparently it wasn't a compliment. As we walked down the pathway our car pulled up. We jumped in and soon enough we were heading to the airport. All the courage and confidence that I felt earlier in the night seemed to fade. Dread and excitement washed through me simultaneously causing my heart to hammer in my chest. I was going to see Bella.

***~*~***

**Ok so that was the chapter. Hope you liked it. For thos of you who haven't read my other stroy go and check it out. It's called _Victims of Love_.**

**Pls pls review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't worry this isn't a dream, I am actually updating . Sorry I took so long, I've had a lot happen so I haven't really felt like writing. Now I am 100% back so expect updates every week and if I don't update often enough feel free to hound me.**

**Thanks to everyone who has hung around.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter has now replaced chapter 3 because it made more sense in the story. The chapter 3 has now become chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters**

**Oh and there is a bit of language in this chapter, sorry if it offends anyone.**

**BPOV**

When we arrived in Forks I could barely contain my excitement. This was it, my home town, the place where I spent most of my childhood was about to become the place I tied myself to Mike forever. The past 6 months had passed in a blur. All the planning, all the sleepless nights, all the stress and tears were finally worth it. My big day was just 3 days away.

As I stared out the cab window the familiar scenery flashed past me in a blur and I bounced in my seat. Everyone else in the cab, including the driver, chuckled and Mike, who sat in the seat beside me, grabbed my hand. I pulled my eyes from the window and looked around.

"What?" I questioned. Alice who sat on the other side of Mike leaned forward to look at me.

"Right now you're making me look calm," she giggled. The car broke in to laughter again and Jasper who was sitting in the front seat turned to look at me, as my cheeks burned bright red. This caused the laughter to increase and I buried my head in Mike's shoulder, hiding my face. Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his lips down to my ear.

"Don't worry babe," he whispered. "I think it's cute that you're so excited." I raised my head to place a small kiss on his lips. When we pulled apart I could feel my body begging for more. One look in his eyes and I could tell Mike was experiencing the same burning desire as I was. We had promised each other three months ago that we wouldn't be "_together_" until after the wedding. Mike placed his lips to my ear again. "I'm excited to get you alone," he crooned, his voice dripping with desire. He placed a kiss just under my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I giggled, pushing him playfully in the chest. He smirked at me and Alice who had apparently seen our interaction made a gagging noise, causing the car to break into laughter again. I joined in this time. The rest of the car ride passed rather quickly, with comfortable conversation filling in the time.

We reached our destination about 20 minutes later. Just as the sun faded and night began we turned into the familiar driveway. My excitement came surging back and I began bouncing again, but this time no-one made fun of me. They were all too concerned with their own anticipation and excitement. When the beautiful white house came into view, illuminated by the lights that surrounded it, I couldn't hold back the sound of awe that escaped my lips. Over the past five years I had forgotten how beautiful the Cullen house truly was. Growing up the white house was like a second home to me, I'd forged so many memories there and it made sense that my wedding would be added to those. I was so glad that it was the place I would give myself to Mike forever.

The cab came to a halt just 10 metres from the door and we all jumped out hurriedly. The door to the house opened and two people emerged. As they approached I couldn't help but stare in wonder. Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were inhumanely beautiful. Carlisle was fairly tall, with lean muscles covering his entire body. He had dark blonde hair, a breathtaking smile and deep emerald green eyes that could make any girl swoon. Pretty much the whole female population of Forks had had a crush on Carlisle at one time or another. In fact, in high school several girls faked being sick just so they could admire Carlisle, who was a doctor at Forks hospital. Any normal woman would be jealous of all that attention but Esme wasn't normal. She was extremely beautiful also. She had silky bronze hair that framed her heart shaped face and eyes that were so golden it appeared they glowed. Her smile was so infectious that it was hard not to smile back. She could light up a room. I finally tore my eyes away from Carlisle and Esme when Alice pushed pass me sprinting towards her parents. Alice embraced both of them, talking hurriedly before sprinting inside.

"Yeah no problem Alice we'll get the luggage," I yelled after her as I closed the distance that separated me from Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle said, holding his arms open to me. I stepped into his embrace, staring into his eyes. This action caused a stab of pain and I had to tear my eyes away. Those eyes were too familiar. Carlisle sensing my stress, kissed me on the forehead and the pain dispersed. "I'm not sure that it's possible but you seem even more beautiful," he added as I stepped away from him. A pink blush rose on my cheeks, causing both Carlisle and Esme to laugh. However when Esme grabbed my hand the embarrassment faded instantly. She could comfort you with a single touch. I beamed as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"It's good to see you again Bella," Esme sung, kissing me on the cheek. "And this," she said walking toward Mike, who was standing a few feet from us, "must be Mike." I nodded and rushed to Mike grabbing his hand. Mike relaxed at my touch.

"Yes this is Mike Newton," I smiled. "Mike this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen," I added gesturing towards them.

"It's nice to meet you Mike," Esmes' voice chimed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You too," Mike replied, beaming at her. He turned to Carlisle who took his hand and shook it firmly.

"So you're Bella's fiancée" Carlisle asked his eyes searching. It appeared he was checking if Mike was good enough for me. I couldn't help but smile, he was like my third father. Mike however seemed uncomfortable in his presence. I couldn't tell if it was Carlisles good looks or his searching eyes that caused this.

"Uh yes sir." Carlisle seemed to approve of Mike and his smile returned.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said patting Mike on the shoulder. "Now, how about we get that luggage inside?" Mike nodded and he and Carlisle joined Jasper and the pile of luggage that surrounded him. I offered to help but they all refused, insisting I go inside and relax. Before I could argue Esme grabbed my hand and dragged me up the porch and inside.

When I stepped though the doors a familiar face met me. "Hey Rose," I smiled approaching the couch, where she sat with Alice and her four year old daughter Lexie. Rosalie or Rose as she preferred was my sister in law. She was a tall, stunning blonde who belonged on the runway or in the pages of magazines. When she stepped in to a room every girl's self esteem dropped instantly. Rose and my brother Emmett had been together since freshman year of high school, and she was another one of my closest friends. "When does Em get in?" I questioned hugging her. I couldn't keep the excitement off my face, I was ecstatic to finally be seeing my brother again. It had been months since I'd seen Emmett. He was always really busy with his football and I completely understood but I still missed him. Rose frowned as she sat back down.

"He can't get here until Saturday," she mumbled. When Rose glanced at the TV, her frown faded and was replaced by an award winning smile. Almost as if he had heard us talking about him Emmett appeared on the screen. It was an ad for the Cowboys vs Giants game.

"I forgot that was on today," I said as mixed emotions flooded through me. I was happy that I'd get to see Emmett, but that meant…. Before I could dwell on that thought someone pulled on my hand. I looked down to see my niece Lexie staring up at me, grinning. Despite my conflicting emotions I beamed down at her.

"Hey sweetie," I said kneeling down to hug her. She placed her tiny arms around my neck, squeezing tightly and laughed.

"Aunty Bella," she whispered unlocking her arms so she could look into my eyes. "Will you sit with me to watch the game?" Her face lit up and I couldn't tell if it was the fact that she got to sit with me or if it was just the fact she got to watch the football. When I looked down at her shirt and realised she was wearing a Giants jersey I reasoned it was a bit of both.

"Of course I will Lex," I answered and she dragged me over to sit on the floor beside her. Although I wasn't a huge football fan, actually I wasn't a football fan at all, I had to admit Lexie looked really cute in the jersey; she even had a number on the back. I assumed it was Emmett's number 48, but when I looked down I saw the number 18. I turned to Rosalie and it was apparent her and Alice had been watching me.

"I'm surprised Emmett let her have someone else's number," I chuckled. "Who's number 18 and why hasn't Em got rid of him yet?" Rose smiled awkwardly but it was Lexie that answered me.

"Daddy said as long as I keep it in the family it's alright. I wear Daddy's number as well, sometimes," she explained. Confusion crossed over me and I turned to Rose and Alice again. They avoided my gaze.

"Lex," I said turning back to her smiling face. "What do you mean keep it in the family? Who is number 18?" Almost as the question left my lips the answer dawned on me.

"It's Uncle Eddy," Lexie said shaking her head. I gulped and the thoughts that had been pushed away came surging back, causing a wave of emotion to pulse through me. All the feelings I'd denied -anger, sadness, resentment, despair, hurt, jealousy, betrayal, inadequacy- crashed down on me simultaneously making it hard to breathe. Edward Cullen was Alice's brother and he and I had had a thing in high school. Once upon a time I'd thought he was the one, I thought we would be together forever but apparently he didn't. In this very house Edward had ripped my heart from my chest and torn it into a million little pieces. It took me years to get over him and I wasn't entirely sure that my heart had healed completely but I had finally moved on. That's why at that moment I pushed all the hurt and anger away and forced a smile. Alice and Rose both let out a sigh of relief and returned to the easy conversation from earlier.

"So," I said to Lexie. "Uncle Eddie is your favourite?" Lexie turned to check her mum wasn't looking before nodding her head vigorously.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Don't tell Daddy though, it might hurt his feelings." I laughed and patted her on the back. "I do like daddy too but uncle Eddy is the quarterback," she added by way of explanation. I shook my head. How on earth did a four+ year old know what a quarterback was?

"Don't worry Lex, it'll be our little secret." I winked, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. Just then all conversation and emotion regarding Edward seemed to leave as Mike, Carlisle and Jasper joined us. Jasper sat on the couch between Rosalie and Alice. He kissed Rose on the cheek and then placed his arm around Alice pulling her close to him, before turning his attention to the TV. Mike sat down next to me on the floor and I placed a chaste kiss on his lips as we linked hands. He waved hello to Rose and said hi to Lexie, who'd he met a couple times before.

Lexie apparently had a new favourite or didn't like Mike because when he sat down she crawled toward Jasper, sitting on his lap. Luckily Mike didn't seem to notice this. Carlisle who had left the room for a moment returned, holding Esme's hand. They sat down at the table just behind the couch. When the game began my nerves got the better of me. Every cell clenched and my breathing hitched slightly as dread and anticipation washed over me. I hated watching football at the best of times, the fact that it would be the first time I would see Edward in years, only seemed to amplify this. When he appeared on the screen my body went in to shock, causing a dull ache in my chest. Lexie clapped her hands behind me.

"Yay, go Uncle Eddy," she cheered loudly causing everyone to laugh, that was everyone but Mike who stiffened beside me. I glanced at him and could see anger and jealousy burning in his eyes as he stared at the screen. Mike was aware that I had dated a boy named Edward in high school and that he had broken my heart. But until that moment he had not realised that Edward was _the _Edward Cullen. A detail I had avoided, to keep from any awkward conversations. A conversation that was certain to follow the game. I cuddled close to him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a whisper. He softened slightly at my touch but the tension still remained.

"I'm fine," he whispered between clenched teeth. A small sigh escaped my lips.

"I love you," I mumbled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He relaxed further, removing his hand from mine and placing it around my shoulder. I watched the TV but nothing seemed to register, I couldn't even tell you the score. I was too aware of Mike and the way the muscles in his jaw clenched whenever Edward was on the screen. Focusing on the game was impossible. When half time arrived, I sighed in relief.

"Do you want to go to our room?" I questioned. He nodded tersely in reply.

"I'm going to give Mike a tour of the house and then we'll probably go to bed. We're a bit tired from the trip," I told the rest of them jumping up from the floor. I pulled Mike up with me and we held hands as we walked towards the stairs. "Um where are we sleeping?" I asked turning back. Everyone smirked at us, apparently not buying our story. Fortunately they didn't think it was related to Edward at all. They assumed we wanted to be alone.

"The first room on the left," Esme replied, apparently more insightful then the others. She knew that Mike was uncomfortable and didn't want to exacerbate the situation by saying whose room it was.

"Um, are you sure?" I asked. The first room on the left was Edwards's room and I wasn't sure about the norm for those types of situations. Was it ok to sleep in your ex's bed with your fiancée? Apparently it was.

"Of course," Esme said smiling kindly, "it's the only free room with a king size bed." I nodded and Mike and I made our way up the stairs to the room. When the door opened Mike dropped my hand. I closed it softly behind us before turning towards him. Anger and jealously almost dripped form his skin. He was beyond furious.

"What the hell Bella?" he snarled. "How could you not tell me that your ex was Edward Cullen?" I shied away from his gaze.

"I…didn't think it was important," I replied, playing with my fingers. He let out a humourless laugh.

"You didn't think it was important?" he hissed, stepping towards me. "He's a bloody superstar. He's not only best friends with your brother but he's related in some way to everyone you care about. We're getting married in his house for fuck sake. How is it not important?" he seethed breathing heavily.

"I don't know, I… I just, I don't know, ok," I shrugged, looking anywhere but at Mike.

"You don't know?" he mocked and I could feel myself becoming frustrated. I understood he was upset but I didn't appreciate being made fun of. Why couldn't he understand? "Bella you're supposed to trust me, we're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Look I didn't see the point of bringing it up," I snapped, my frustration exploding. "It just… it…." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What," Mike groaned, stepping towards me again so we were almost touching. "It, what?" I didn't answer him. He groaned again. "Fuck Bella, talk to me," he added desperately. He reached his hand across to lift my chin so he was staring into my eyes. The moment became too intense and I had to look away. My eyes fell on a picture that sat on the bedside table and I groaned internally. It was a picture of Edward and me on his 18th birthday. Mike followed my gaze and he exploded again.

"This is his fucken room?" he almost growled. "We're sleeping in his room?" He paced away from me. .

"Are you still in love with him Bella," he questioned his jaw clenched. I shook my head.

"I can't believe you'd even ask that. I love you." I whispered emphatically, hurt by the accusation. "It was the only free room, it's nothing more," I explained. This didn't comfort Mike at all. He began pacing back and forth.

"Right, nothing more. How am I supposed to sleep in that?" he spat gesturing towards the bed. His eyes glistened with anger. "Did you two fuck in this bed?" he stopped pacing and we stared at each other. Anger began to pulse through me. He had no right to ask that.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," I replied trying hard to keep calm.

"That's a yes," he snorted, waving his arms in the air. "And why doesn't it surprise me." That was it, my anger exploded and I stormed toward him, pointing my finger.

"No it's not a yes," I screamed my eyes cold. "It means you're being a dick and I'm not going to answer that question. And what the hell do you mean it doesn't surprise you?" If I hadn't heard it, I wouldn't have believed the venom my voice contained at that moment.

"It means that you were just another notch on Cullen's belt," he answered. "I've seen the bimbo's he parades around, you were just the first of many." This comment felt like a dagger to my heart. I couldn't believe that the man I loved was comparing me to a football bimbo. Mike knowing he'd gone too far reached out to me but I stepped from his grasp. I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling as I stumbled towards the door. The words seemed to weigh down on me, making it hard to breathe.

"Bella," Mike sighed "Baby I'm sorry, you know," I stopped in front of the door interrupting him before he could finish.

"I can't talk to you right now, not when you're like this," I mumbled, my voice quivering. "I'm going to watch the end of the game, come find me when you become the man I love again."

"Babe," Mike pleaded he didn't continue because I exited the room and closed the door, creating a barrier between us. He groaned in frustration and kicked what I assumed was the bed. "Damn it," he added. I inhaled deeply, composing myself before going downstairs. When I joined the rest of them I couldn't tell if they heard the commotion or not. None of them looked at me; they just watched the game shouting excitedly. It seemed natural enough. I glanced at the TV and watched a replay of Emmett catching the ball in front of some Cowboy's player. Despite my bad mood I couldn't help but cheer Emmett on with the rest of the family. I may not like the sport, but I was a proud sister. There was thirty seconds left and the Giants were 3 points down. I knew what had to happen and I knew that Edward was the man to do it. He had thrown several match winning touchdown passes before. He could almost do it in his sleep. As he stepped on the field the familiar ache in my heart returned. Just as I predicted Edward won the match for them and everyone around me celebrated. I joined in, hugging everyone before heading outside. No one joined me; they could sense that I wanted to be alone.

Leaning against the railing of the porch I stared up at the night sky. It didn't comfort me, but the cool night air and the light shining down from the moon seemed to help me relax. After about 10 minutes I heard the door open and footsteps approached. Familiar arms wrapped around my waist and a chin rested lightly on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry babe," Mike whispered softly, his voice was so pained it almost hurt me to listen to it. He placed a small kiss on the back of my neck. "You know I didn't mean any of it." He turned my body so I was facing him. He placed one hand on my hip and moved the other to my face, cupping my cheek. "You're right I was being a dick. I was just so jealous," he added gazing into my eyes.

"So I'm not just another bimbo? I'm not just another notch on Edward's belt?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. I knew it was petty but I wasn't quite ready to forgive him. Mike sighed.

"Bella, of course not," he crooned removing his hand from my cheek and hip, grasping both my hands. He leaned his forehead against mine and I could feel my resolve faltering. "You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, you know I could never think that of you, right?" he asked, I averted my eyes. "Bella you are my whole world, you mean everything to me. I'm so sorry." My eyes locked on his again and I nodded, finally willing to accept what he was saying. He smiled at me and brought his lips to mine.

"I love you," Mike whispered as we pulled apart.

"I love you too," I replied as he pulled me against his chest. We stayed like that for several moments before I spoke again. "And babe I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Edward I just," Mike stopped me from speaking, tilting my head so I was looking at him once again.

"Bella it doesn't matter. You don't have to explain it to me," he said. I shook my head stepping out from the comfort of his arms.

"No I want to tell you. You were right we are supposed to share everything," I reasoned, inhaling deeply before continuing. Mike didn't speak but he grabbed one of my hands urging me to continue. "It's just, it hurts so much. Seeing him, talking about him it causes an ache in my heart that almost kills me," I mumbled so softly I was surprised Mike could hear it. "I'm not in love with him anymore but he has scarred me badly." A tear fell down my cheek and Mike raised his other hand to wipe away the tear.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away all the pain he's caused you," he murmured. Realisation dawned on him. "That's why you don't watch any of Emmett's games, isn't it?" he asked, I nodded and he kissed me softly on the forehead. We shared one last kiss and then went inside, all the drama finally over. After saying goodnight to everyone, for real this time, Mike and I finally went to bed. I smiled to myself as I lay next Mike. Despite everything we seemed stronger than ever. However it was not Mike I dreamed of when I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

**Let me know what you think **

**MrCullen 6 xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So as I said previously this chapter, which was originally chapter 3 has now become chapter 4**

**Thanks to everyone who added the story to favourites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters**

**EPOV**

The plane ride to Port Angeles seemed to last an eternity. With every second that passed my heart raced faster and I could feel every cell in my body clenching in nervous anticipation. That combined with Emmett snoring like a freight train beside me made it impossible to sleep. My mind began to wander. The main topic: Bella. It had been close to four years since I had last seen her and yet I could remember every detail perfectly. The way her eyes shone when she smiled, the way she blushed when she was embarrassed, the way her brow crinkled when she concentrated, the way her lips….

I stopped before I could finish that thought. I had no right to think about Bella's lips, I'd hurt her too badly. A momentary flash of pain and guilt passed through me but I quickly pushed it away, glancing at the window. We were just about to land so I pinched Emmett's nose. He spluttered awake and I bit my lip trying not to laugh. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings but when he was done he glared at me.

"What the hell?" he snapped grumpily. It was impossible for me to hold back the laugh any longer.

"We're almost in Port Angeles," I said pointing out the window. He glanced out the window, muttering something under his breath. It sounded like 'jerk'.

"You always were lovely in morning," I laughed. He smiled at me before punching me in the arm. I grimaced, rubbing the spot.

"I guess I deserved that," I muttered as the plane began its descent. Emmett grinned, now in a better mood. He bounced impatiently in his seat as the plane stopped. Once we had collected our bags we made our way to the front of the airport where I had arranged for a car to pick us up. As the car left the airport and began approaching Forks my nerves increased, causing my heart to pound in my chest. The thought of seeing Bella again set every cell in my body on edge. Dread and anticipation washed through me simultaneously. I couldn't decipher which was stronger.

When we pulled up the long driveway that led to my house I began breathing deeply trying to control all the emotions that burned within me. The car came to an abrupt halt as we arrived at the house. Emmett patted me on the shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked, clearly sensing that I was a nervous mess. I closed my eyes and exhaled, nodding softly.

"Yeah," I muttered forcing a smile on my face. Emmett smiled back and we both stepped out of the car. Once we had grabbed our bags, we both walked towards the house. Well I walked, Emmett was practically running. He hadn't seen Bella in months. He tried to hide it but I knew he missed her. I chuckled at him, as I lifted my wrist to glance at the watch that rested there.

"Em settle down no-one will be up yet it's only 6 o'clock," I laughed. Emmett frowned as he pushed open the front door. I followed him placing my bags down near the door as I looked around the house. I was instantly comforted. It was exactly as I remembered it. I smiled and entered the family room, Emmett following close behind me. My eyes searched the room taking in everything around me. When I saw a small girl, sitting on the floor near the TV, my smile widened. I coughed alerting her to my presence. She turned jumping up before sprinting towards me.

"Uncle Eddy," she sung and I crouched down. She jumped into my awaiting arms and I spun her around causing her to squeal in delight.

"Hey Lexie," I cooed, kissing her softly on the head. She placed each of her small hands on either side of my face and kissed me softly on the nose. I was completely powerless to this little girl. She had me wrapped around her tiny four year old finger. Emmett huffed beside me.

"Uncle Eddy," he muttered. "What about Daddy? Don't I get a hello?" he asked. Lexie looked at me and I made a face before placing her back on the floor.

"Sorry Daddy. Hi," she mumbled softly. He laughed and then picked her off the floor pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey sweetie," Emmett sighed, pushing several strands of hair behind her ears. He placed kisses all over her face and neck sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Daddy," she squealed between laughs. Emmett boomed a laugh in response before placing her down on the floor. He kneeled down so he was looking into her face.

"Honey, where's mommy? Is she still in bed?" Lexie nodded at her father. A wide grin spread across Emmett's face and he winked at me. "Ok Lex. I'm going to see your mum can you stay down here with Uncle Eddy?" I held back the groan that threatened to escape, as Lexie nodded. She came and stood beside me placing her tiny hand in mine. As Emmett sprinted up the stairs, Lexie dragged me over to the TV forcing me to sit down with her. I obliged, crossing both my legs beneath me.

"What are we watching?" I asked staring down at the small girl beside me. Her brown eyes stared back at me, shining with excitement. I was filled with a sense of comfort. When I looked into those eyes I could not deny her anything. Those eyes were so familiar…they were Bella's eyes. It was moments like this that I was glad that Lexie looked more like Emmett's side of the family. It allowed me to feel close to Bella without actually being close to her.

"Dora the Explorer," she smiled. Like Emmett, her smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back. After one episode of Dora the Explorer my stomach grumbled.

"Hey Lex, are you hungry?" I asked. She jumped up nodding eagerly. "Of course," I laughed. "How about we make some pancakes." Lexie nodded again before skipping into the kitchen. I followed her, chuckling at her excitement. Lexie sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen counter as I began mixing the ingredients.

"Hey Uncle Eddy. Do you know that Aunty Bella is getting married and that I get to be flower girl," Lexie almost yelled at me, from across the kitchen bench. "But you're not allowed to tell anyone that you know 'cause it a'sposed to be a secret." I clenched my jaw, the annoyance from the previous night surging back. _Was I the only one who didn't know about this wedding_? I thought angrily. I forced myself to smile down at Lexie.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," I said reaching my hand across to stroke her hair. "So do you like Aunt Bella's boyfriend?" I asked.

"No," she blurted out, making a face. I laughed. I knew it was petty but I couldn't help but feel happy that she liked me better. Once I had made several pancakes I placed them on two plates. I handed one to Lexie who thanked me before digging in. As I walked around to join her on the other side of the bench, I heard someone yell from the lounge room. My body recognised the voice immediately and I froze. It was Bella. I turned towards the door, holding my breath in anticipation.

"Emmy," she yelled. "Em, are you….-" she stopped as she entered the kitchen. Her smile fell and she gasped as she stared at me. She closed her eyes, mumbling something that I couldn't here. When she opened her eyes she smiled. I could tell that it was forced but I smiled back anyway, genuinely pleased to see her. "Edward," she mumbled. There was a soft pink tinge to her cheeks that caused my heart to hammer in my chest. "What are you…I mean…how did you….-" She battled to find the words. I couldn't help but laugh.

"How did I find out about your wedding," I finished for her, hiding the annoyance in my voice. I forced a smile on my face. Bella's eyes dropped, she wouldn't look at me. "Emmett let it slip." Anger and annoyance flashed across her face momentarily. "Don't be angry," I added feeling guilty that I had dobbed in Emmett. "Actually I was surprised I didn't get an invite." Bella glanced at me.

"Uh…I…well," she stuttered. I laughed again. She looked into my eyes intensely and I stopped laughing.

"Bella it's fine, really. I just thought," I muttered. A sudden wave of self-consciousness pulsed through me. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be there, I didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable. "I can leave," I said gesturing my arm towards the door. My face crumpled in pain. Bella approached me her hands clenching at her sides. She stood several feet from me, considering my offer.

Eventually she sighed. "No Edward, of course you can stay." She smiled a fake smile, placing her arms around my neck. It was an awkward hug but I smiled, enjoying the familiarity of her touch. However, all too soon, she pulled away and I was left with an empty void. A void that I knew could only be filled by Bella. I yearned to touch her again, to caress her cheek, to feel her soft lips against mine. But I pushed that away, thoughts like that would only cause more pain. Bella laughed awkwardly.

"Uh ok. Well it was good seeing you again Edward. Now if you don't mind I've got to go ye-…I mean talk to my brother." She waved her hand as she left the kitchen.

"Uncle Edward," Lexie said from behind me. Over the last few minutes I had completely forgotten that she was there. I was only aware of Bella. "Uncle Edward," she said again tugging on my hand. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"What sweetie?" I asked trying to gain control over my body. It was hyper-aware of Bella's presence and even with her no longer in the room every cell was tingling. She pulled me down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you like Aunty Bella?" she giggled. Was it that obvious? I silently chastised myself. I would have to control my feelings better around Bella from now on.

"Of course I like Aunty Bella. She's my friend," I answered. Lexie rolled her eyes.

"No do you like Aunty Bella like Daddy likes Mommy? Do you love her?" she asked. I turned so I was staring into her face. Her eyes shone brightly. I couldn't lie to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered, smiling widely. She nodded. "I love your Aunty Bella very much." She smiled back but it instantly turned into a frown.

"But if you love her so much, then why aren't you marrying her?" Lexie questioned, her little brow scrunched in confusion. A sad smile crossed my face and I sighed. Kids always made things sound so much simpler.

"Because sweetie sometimes when you get older it becomes hard. Sometimes even though you love somebody you can't be together because you hurt them too much." Pain and guilt washed through me again and I hung my head, my eyes trained on the floor. Lexie touched her small hand to my face. I looked up at her.

"Did I make you sad Uncle Eddy?" she asked softly. A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"No, sweetie of course you didn't. Now why don't you go watch some cartoons, I've just remembered that I need to go get something from the store," I lied, needing to get out of the house. She nodded sadly, kissing me on the forehead before leaving the kitchen. I grabbed my father's keys that hung near the entrance to the kitchen, before following Lexie. As I reached the front door I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Edward," the voice called. I looked behind me to see my mother on the bottom step. Her mouth turned into a wide grin. "Oh sweetie it's so good to see you," she sighed as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back but she seemed to sense the tension in my body. "Are you alright honey?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded against her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just got to go get something from the store," I muttered, releasing her before she could say anything else. I knew my mother would see through me, she knew me too well. "I'm taking Dad's Mercedes," I called over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

As I drove around the familiar streets I felt the effects of Bella's presence begin to wash away. Relief pulsed through me and I was no longer pained. I hated what I did to Bella but if she had gotten over it, which she clearly had, than I was going to get over it too. You could only dwell on the past for so long before it consumed you and everything you have. I would always love Bella but she clearly didn't think about me anymore. I pushed away the despair this admission brought me, focusing on Bella's happiness. If Bella was happy with this guy than I was happy for her.

After driving around for several hours I decided to head back to the house. When I arrived I parked my Dad's car in the garage before entering the house through the front door. As I walked through it was clear that everybody was now awake. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching a replay of yesterday's game. Both of them glanced at me.

"Hey snitch," Emmett mumbled as I dawdled towards them. I cringed, feeling a bit guilty for dobbing him in earlier that morning. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head, muttering something to him that I didn't hear.

"Hey Rose." She waved and then I focused on Emmett. "Em I'm sorry. I didn't…." He put his hand up forcing me to stop talking. He frowned at me but it immediately turned into a grin.

"Whatever, I can handle my little sister. Now come watch this it's almost the end," he mumbled waving me over. I obliged sitting on the chair near the couch. It was amazing how excited Emmett would get watching a replay. If it was anybody else I would say that they were vain and only wanted to watch it to brag about how good they were. But that wasn't Emmett, he genuinely loved the game and I knew that part of him was watching to see how he could improve himself.

"Look babe," he said excitedly, clinging on to Rose's hand. "It's almost my interception," he added, almost yelling. We all watched as Emmett jumped and pulled down the ball. They replayed it several times before the camera zoomed in on me as I crouched down over the ball. "This has to be one of your best throws Ed." He looked at me and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed. When the game finished Emmett turned towards Rose.

"Are you proud of me babe?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"You know I am," Rose replied. He crashed his lips to hers and I groaned. They pulled apart long enough to laugh at me before resuming there embrace. I took that as my cue to leave. I went out the back of the house to see my father, Jasper and Lexie on the back lawn playing football. None of them noticed me as I ran towards them. Dad snapped the ball to Jasper who threw it to Lexie. She caught the ball and then sprinted towards what was clearly the end zone. When she placed the ball on the ground they all cheered.

"Hey," I called. "Is there enough room for one more?" I asked. They all grinned at me and I crossed the distance that separated us.

"Of course son," Carlisle answered, hugging me. "Nice game yesterday by the way," he added. I smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Jasper came up next and shook my hand, grinning.

"Hey Eddy," he said. I cringed at the name which made him laugh. The only person I liked calling me Eddy was Lexie. I had told everyone this and so naturally my best friend and brother in law felt the need to torture me with it consistently. "Oh and Edward you might want to avoid Alice for a little while. She's on the warpath…literally." I nodded in reply. Lexie, who was now standing with us, clung to my leg. I smiled down at her, patting her head.

As we were setting up I heard a yell from the house. "Edward Cullen!" A voice screeched from inside. The door slammed open and I saw a tiny figure standing with her hands on her hips. I gulped glancing at Jasper, who shrugged sympathetically.

**So there it was. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**For those who haven't read my other story _Victims of Love _go check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**MrsCullen6 xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters.**

**BPOV**

_However it was not Mike I dreamed of when I finally slipped into unconsciousness._

Green eyes and bronze hair plagued every minute of my dreams that night. I couldn't escape Edward even in sleep. It was rather pathetic actually; one glimpse of him on the TV and my dreams reverted back to dreams of the past. I awoke several times during the night, trying to force his image from my head but it was all in vain. My body seemed to be a glutton for punishment because no matter how hard I tried the images remained. When it was clear that I couldn't control the content of my dreams I gave up. Letting out a groan of frustration I glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30. _So much for beauty sleep, _I thought bitterly as I sat up, _even my dreams aren't safe from Edward._ Mike sensing my distress awoke from his deep slumber. He rolled over, placing one of his hands on my arm.

"Baby what's the matter?" he asked yawning. I knew that telling Mike about my dream was a bad idea. We had come pretty far the night before but we hadn't come that far. I smiled down at him.

"It's nothing," I lied, "just a bad dream, go back to sleep." Mike looked concerned.

"No I don't mind staying awake. I can make you breakfast," he replied sweetly. My heart melted at that moment. I had the perfect guy and yet I was dreaming of someone else. Not that dreams meant anything, it's wasn't like I could control them.

"No it's fine really. Lex is probably awake I'll just go hang with her. Go back to sleep," I whispered, leaning my head down to kiss him softly on the lips. As I began to rise from the bed I felt Mike pull me back down. I turned to him.

"You know since we're both awake," he swooned, pulling me down to him. He rolled over so he was now above me, his weight resting on both elbows which were either side of me. "We could make use of the alone time." He brought his lips to my ear, and trailed kisses all the way to my collar bone. Every cell in my body tingled in response and my breathing hitched. "No point wasting it," he mumbled against my skin. The feel of his warm breath sent shivers down my spine but I ignored the feelings that burned through me, pushing Mike away. We had made a promise and we were going to keep it. Mike rolled over so he was now on his back.

"Not happening babe, we promised each other. Go back to sleep," I said kissing him chastely on the lips.

"I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep," he muttered. I jumped out of bed, putting a robe on before walking towards the door.

"Just think sweetie," I smirked as I pushed the door open. "If you sleep, the time will go a lot faster." With that I closed the door, leaving him alone. As I dawdled down the hallway I was in a considerably better mood than when I had woken up. The dreams of Edward seemed to be a distant memory. I was so preoccupied with my good mood that as I descended the stairs I almost missed the suitcases at the door. I finally spotted them when I reached the bottom of the stairs and excitement came over me. It didn't occur to me until later that there were two suitcases.

"Emmy," I yelled, almost in a squeal. I glanced around the room and noticed the kitchen lights on. I sprinted towards them. "Em are you….-" I froze midsentence when I reached the doorway to the kitchen. It wasn't Emmett that stood before me, it was Edward. I let out a small gasp.

"This has to be another dream," I muttered clamping my eyes shut. "It can't be real. Wake up Bella," I added through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes but Edward was still there…it wasn't a dream. Fortunately he didn't seem to hear what I'd said. Feeling idiotic for the way I reacted to his presence I forced a smile on my face. "Edward," I mumbled, trying hard not to make a fool of myself. "What are you…I mean…how did you….-" I spluttered. He chuckled at my discomfort making me feel more self conscious.

"How did I find out about your wedding?" he replied, annoyance in his voice. I stared at him trying to decipher the reasoning. Sensing this he smiled at me, causing waves of annoyance and anger to cross over me. I had to turn away, if I looked at him any longer I would either completely breakdown or I would hit him. Neither of which I wanted to do. "Emmett let it slip," he explained bringing my mind back to our conversation. I rolled my eyes my annoyance intensifying. Of course Emmett told him, my brother couldn't keep anything to himself. "Don't be angry," he added. "Actually I'm surprised I didn't get an invite." Shock washed over me. Was he serious? Was he upset I hadn't invited him? I glanced at him and the look on his face told me he was. I was uncomfortable again.

"Uh…I…well," I mumbled, trying to find an explanation. He laughed again and I looked into his eyes intensely trying to portray all the pain, all the anger, all the hurt, all the fury I'd felt when he left me. Apparently it worked because he stopped laughing. It was his turn to be uncomfortable.

"Bella it's fine, really. I just thought," he muttered, pausing mid-sentence. He tore his eyes from mine. "I can leave," he added several seconds later. I considered this silently for a moment. It was hard seeing Edward but he had been a big part of my life. Maybe he should be there. When I looked at his face I couldn't send him away. At that moment he looked like the Edward of old, the Edward before football, the Edward who was my best friend.

"No Edward, of course you can stay," I sighed, smiling at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and I felt something flicker deep within in me. However before I could decipher what it was and how it made me feel I pulled away, laughing awkwardly.

"Uh ok. Well it was good seeing you again Edward," I mumbled not looking at him. Now if you don't mind I've got to go ye-…I mean talk to my brother," and with that I left, giving him a quick wave. Once out of his presence all the emotions I buried came surging back, hitting me like a ton of bricks. They swirled around inside me, each fighting to be the most prominent. It was a tight tug of war between anger and sadness but eventually the anger won. I stormed up the stairs each step fuelled by the fire within me. Unable to yell and scream and hit the person I knew truly deserved it I settled for the next best thing. I smacked my knuckles against the door just across from the room Mike and I were staying in.

"Emmett Swan," I hissed. "Stop what you're doing. I'm coming in right now." I blocked that image from my head.

"Bella," Emmett exclaimed from behind the door. He either hadn't heard the anger in my voice or had chosen to ignore it because he sounded excited. This eased some of the anger within me. There was a splutter of laughter and I heard footsteps before he replied, "Ok come in". I obliged pushing the door open and instantly regretted it. Lying on the bed, stark naked, was my brother.

"Oh Emmett," I groaned, clamping a hand over my eyes. "Why would you tell me to come in? I don't want to see that." He chuckled in response. There was a moments silence and then he replied, his voice close to me.

"Because I know you love it," he replied, laughter still in his voice. "Now come give your older brother a hug."

"Number one I really don't love it and number two, has my older brother put on some clothes?" I questioned, my hand still clamped over my eyes.

"Yes," Emmett chuckled and I felt his large hand pull my hand from my eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he had infact, slipped on a pair of shorts. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I squeezed him back tightly. "I sure have missed you Bells," he added after several moments. I smiled against his chest.

"I missed you too Emmy," I said. Suddenly the reason for storming into his room came back to me. "Hey," I growled, pushing him away. "Stop trying to distract me, I'm angry at you." Emmett as always was trying to use his humour to derail my purpose. He stared at me, feigning innocence but I knew better, it wouldn't work this time.

"Bells," he said. "You're angry at me?" he asked, faking shock.

"Don't act like you don't know what you've done," I snapped. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. He pouted at me and put on his puppy dog eyes.

"That," I said pointing at his face, "hasn't worked on me since I was twelve." His face returned to normal but he still grinned at me.

"Ok fine, I told him," he laughed, finally conceding. "It was an accident." He shrugged his shoulders, not phased by the whole situation. He didn't seem to care.

"You're a jerk," I hissed, smashing my hand into his chest. I continued hitting him but he didn't seem phased. He just stared down at me. Eventually I stopped a little out of breath, the anger dissipated.

"Are you done?" Emmett questioned raising his eyebrows, he laughed again. It was almost condescending. The anger came back and I raised one of my hands to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist. I brought the other up but he clenched that too. I struggled against him but it was useless, he was huge. He waited several moments, allowing me to catch my breath and then released me. I stepped away from him.

"Can we talk like mature adults now?" Emmett asked.

"You're not a mature adult, so no," I shot back. Emmett thought that comment over and then shrugged.

"I guess that's true,' he chuckled. I smiled despite myself. "Ok Bells I'm sorry I told Edward. It really was an accident but is it really that big a deal?" My smile faded.

"Yes Emmett it is a big deal. You…you know what happened, what he did." Emmett sighed. He took a step towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course I know Bells. He broke your heart." I flinched. "I was there, we all were," he said his gaze burning into mine. "And I hate the fact that I have to be the one to say this to you but," he faltered unsure if he should say what was going through his mind.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Bells you're my sister and I love you," Emmett said, squeezing my shoulders. He took a deep breath. "But don't you think it's time you accepted it and…I don't know get over it?" This was a blow; it felt like somebody had punched me in the guts. Breathing became hard. "I mean," Emmett continued, "it was horrible but it's been four years can't you just, I don't know, forgive and forget." I stood frozen, shocked at what my own brother was saying. When I finally regained my composure I pushed his hands from my shoulders, taking a step away.

"For your information,' I hissed through clenched teeth. "I have gotten over it. I haven't forgiven and I'll probably never forget but I am over it." Anger poured off me in waves, creating a palpable tension in the air.

"Then what's this about then?" Emmett questioned, raising his hands in exasperation.

"It's about the fact that it's my wedding and I don't want him here,' I snapped, hesitating before continuing. I was unsure about my next words. "It's about the fact that you have his back over mine," I added ignoring the inner voice that told me no. Immediately I knew that I'd gone too far but I wasn't going to back down at that moment. Emmett glared at me, all humour, concern and worry gone. They were replaced by a fury that made it hard to look at my brother. Emmett didn't get angry often but when he did it was scary.

"Don't you fucking accuse me of being disloyal," he growled. "Not after everything I did for you. I was the one who comforted you, I was your shoulder to cry on, I was the one who came into your room when you woke screaming Edwards's name. I'd walk through fucking fire for you Isabella and you know it." _Isabella?_ He really was angry. I sighed regretting my words.

"I know Em, I'm sorry. It just hurts to see him…I shouldn't have taken it out on you," I admitted, deflated. Emmett nodded at me, his anger fading very slowly.

"That's what this is really about isn't it?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "You're still in love with Edward aren't you?" I shook my head violently, the anger rearing back up.

"Fuck Emmett you're such a guy. Did I say that?"

'Bella, you didn't answer the question." And I didn't have to because at that moment Mike walked in. He looked between Emmett and me, noticing the tension immediately. Emmett and I continued to glare at each other, both unblinking.

"Is uh…is everything ok?" Mike asked his eyes darting between Emmett and me. I tore my eyes from Emmett, looking at my wonderful husband to be.

"Everything's is fine, sweetie," I said forcing a smile. "It's nothing. Now how about we go get some breakfast?" Mike nodded and placed his hand in mine as we approached the door.

"Bella we weren't finished," Emmett yelled from behind us. I whirled around, my eyes burning with anger.

"Yes we were Emmett," I replied, my voice so icy I almost didn't recognise it as my own.

"Fine," he snapped back. "Just don't come crying to me if it turns out I'm right and it fucks everything up."

"Fine," I yelled, slamming the door shut. I could feel tears forming as all the pent up anger came streaming out. It wasn't just Emmett it was everything, it was the whole situation… it was Edward. As much as I tried to ignore it, I couldn't deny that Edward still had a hold of me. I just wasn't sure how big that hold was. Mike sensing my distress led me into the bedroom that we were staying in. He dragged me over to the bed and gently pushed my shoulders so I was sitting. Kneeling down in front of me he took both my hands in his.

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked staring into my eyes. The tears were falling freely now. "And don't say it's nothing, because it's clearly something." He brought a hand to my cheek wiping away the tears. I turned my face, unable to look him in the eyes. I felt guilty that I was crying because of someone else when I had the perfect guy in front of me.

"Promise you won't get angry at me?" I said barely above a whisper. Mike rose from his position on the floor and joined me on the bed, cupping my cheeks in his hands. He briefly touched his lips to my forehead.

"I promise," he replied sincerely. I peered at his eyes and there was no judgement, just support. I inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Ok well…it's Edward," I muttered barely audible. It was only when he stiffened that I was sure that he had heard me. "He's…he's here," I said hurriedly. Mike scrunched his face in confusion, shaking his head.

"What do you mean he's here? You mean he's in Forks?" I nodded.

"I mean that he's here in this house, he's come for the wedding," I admitted. It took Mike a while to process what I was saying but when he finally did he stood up, furious.

"What the fuck,' he spat, his arms flinging all over the place. "Why would he come to our fucking wedding?" I flinched away from him. He must have noticed because he sat back down grasping both my hands. His body was tense but as he held my hands he seemed to relax. "I'm sorry babe. I promise I'm not angry at you," he added answering my unspoken thoughts. "I'm angry at him. Have you seen him yet?" I nodded unable to speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't respond. I wasn't sure how to, I wasn't sure if I was ok. We were both silent for several moments.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Mike hissed breaking the silence. I could feel the tension surging back into his body

"He's Edward," I shrugged, as if that was an excuse. "He does what he wants, no matter the cost. He doesn't care how his actions affect others around him…he never has," I said my voice more bitter than I intended. Apparently I wasn't as "over" the whole situation as I thought I was. It was evident I still harboured feelings of resentment towards Edward. Mike shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject, "enough about Edward. How about some breakfast?" I stood holding out a hand to Mike, who gripped it firmly. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him softly on the lips before opening the door to our room.

When we got downstairs it was clear the whole house knew of Edwards's arrival. None of them said anything, but I could tell by the way they acted that they knew. I chose to ignore the stares that followed me as I sat down at the table. Alice who was sitting at the table with Jasper leaned over to me as I sat.

"Bella, I am so sorry about Edward. I swear I had no idea," she said, urging me to believe her. I smiled at my best friend.

"Alice, its fine. I know you didn't do anything." I took her hand. "I know I can trust _you_," I added raising my voice slightly so Emmett, who was sitting on a stool just a few metres away, could hear me. I glared at him and he glared back. I could see he was on the verge of responding but before he could Rose, who was sitting beside him, whispered something in his ear. He nodded jaw clenched and they left the room.

"You know it's not his fault," Alice commented. "It's Edwards." Mike tensed at the mention of his name and I squeezed his hand.

"I'm not angry at him because he told Edward," I admitted and it was the truth. It was because of what he had asked me after. Alice and Mike stared at me waiting for me to elaborate. I didn't. Jasper who was sitting on the other side of Alice looked at me knowingly and I was sure he knew why I was angry at Emmett. I wasn't sure if it was because Emmett had told him or if he just knew. I narrowed my eyes at Jasper, but he continued to stare at me his eyes questioning. I couldn't handle it anymore; I couldn't handle any of it. I was sick of people questioning my feelings. I had to look away from his probing gaze, it was too intense. Alice who seemed to have caught on whacked Jasper on the chest, forcing him to stop looking at me. Mike still stared at me waiting for me to explain, he didn't seem to understand the exchange that had just occurred.

"Hey Bells," Alice said trying to change the subject. "You know Jake called before, he wanted to meet some time this morning to discuss wedding plans." I knew she was lying but I played along. Me and Mike both needed to get out of that house.

"Oh great," I replied. "I'll go give him a call and let him know that we're on our way." I stood up, pulling Mike along with me. I mouthed a silent thank you to Alice before exiting the kitchen. She gave a small nod and then turned on Jasper. I had to stifle a giggle as we walked through the kitchen door. Alice's bad side was not a nice place to be.

Whilst Mike was in the shower I called Jake on my mobile and relayed everything that had happened over the past few days. Jake being one of my very best friends agreed to meet with me and Mike no questions asked. So within half an hour we were out of the Cullen house and on our way to meet Jake.

**A/N: I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**MrsCullen6 xo**


End file.
